


【苏英】草莓糖

by bigbigwatermelon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbigwatermelon/pseuds/bigbigwatermelon
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	【苏英】草莓糖

※ABO设定，苏英only

※女装注意，只有车没什么剧情（dbq

我只是单纯想看草莓味甜甜的英英并且开个车

斯科特在会议结束后，从会议室走向自己的办公室。

他远远地在走廊上就看见自己的助理坐在办公室门外的助理座位上如坐针毡，在抬眼看到他走来的时候，立刻从座位上站了起来。

“发生什么事了？”斯科特有所察觉地先开了口问道。

“您弟弟来了。”助理看起来神情有点忐忑，“现在正在办公室里等您。”

斯科特点了一下头，示意自己知道了：“你做自己的事情就好，其余不用管。”

助理听闻这句话后长松了口气，简直如闻大赦。

斯科特推开办公室门走了进去。

看到助理的神情，他用脚趾头都能猜到来的人是谁了。想来是他那个难搞的弟弟没有见到他，又找了他的助理麻烦。

不过那小家伙向来无事不登三宝殿，斯科特心里揣测着，只怕是他不知从哪里听说了些关于后天晚上拍卖会的消息。

他的办公室不小，靠大楼外一侧是一整片的落地玻璃，此刻窗外下午的阳光照得室内透亮。

斯科特走进办公室的时候，正等着他的人靠着办公桌侧光而立。金色短发柔软地散落着，他戴着一副心形的粉色墨镜，遮住了眉眼，阳光照在镜片上折射出莓粉色的光晕。耳垂上坠着草莓配着奶油色蝴蝶结的耳坠，滴红的耳坠愈发衬得他肤色白嫩。上身是扣着白珍珠圆扣的莓红色无袖衬衫，露出纤白的胳膊，短衫隐隐露出裙上的一点小腹。下身穿着樱粉与莓红交织而成的格子短褶裙。粉白相间的过膝长筒袜包裹着纤长笔直的双腿，和短裙间只露出一小截大腿的白腻肌肤。

斯科特踩在办公室厚厚的白色毛毯上，反手锁上了办公室的门。

他一进门就隐隐闻到了草莓的气味。

当亚瑟摘下墨镜抬手向他打招呼，露出纤长的手指上细细地涂了莓红色指甲油的圆润指甲时，斯科特心里几乎就有一个锤子“啪”得一声敲在了小圆板上。

这必然是知道了拍卖会的事情有求于他了。

不然亚瑟哪会这样好模好样地朝他打招呼。

斯科特走到桌前，越发清晰地闻到了不属于自己omega的草莓甜香，他注意到亚瑟嘴里似乎含着什么：“你在吃什么？”

亚瑟说话的声音含含糊糊的：“……草莓糖。”

斯科特低头亲吻在亚瑟的嘴唇上，舌尖轻舔他柔嫩的唇瓣，而后探入他的口中，尝到他嘴里化开的草莓糖甜腻的味道。亚瑟也配合地微微抬起下巴，任由他用舌头搅弄自己的口津，吮吸自己的唇舌。

在口中的糖味渐渐散去后，斯科特才松开他被亲吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇。尽管草莓糖的味道淡了，但办公室里omega信息素的气味却是慢慢地浮起了，那是一种玫瑰的芬芳和雪松的冷香混杂在一起的独特香气。他近距离地注视着弟弟金色眼睫下透亮的碧绿眼瞳：“不如先说说你今天来的目的？”

既然已经被说破了，亚瑟也懒得遮掩：“我听说后天会有一场拍卖会。我想和你一起去。”说是听说，但是已经了解的八九不离十，几分钟前又在斯科特助理那边得到了肯定——虽然他也的确使了些花招。

这次的拍卖会，虽然名义上只是个拍卖会，但实际上柯克兰家重要的合作伙伴包括意大利的瓦尔加斯、法国的波诺弗瓦、俄罗斯的布拉金斯基都会有人到场。尽管身为大哥的斯科特已经在明确接管了家族的主要权势，另外两位兄长帕特里克和威廉也分别接手了家族的一部分无关核心的事务并且安分地搬离了主宅，但是作为家中幼子，亚瑟似乎从未放弃过从他的长兄手里分一杯羹，甚至于说想要压过他的长兄。

不过最让人捉摸不清的还是斯科特对于幼弟的态度。照理说幼弟这样明目张胆的野心勃勃，应该会受到兄长狠狠的打压才对。然而斯科特却是对他的这个弟弟相当宽容，压制自然是有的，但又有时候会对他的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。这也是为什么助理遇上他的弟弟总是诚惶诚恐的，他猜不透上司的意图，总是不知道该对这位柯克兰家的小少爷摆出个什么态度来才算合适。

“这次的拍卖会很重要。”斯科特说道，看着亚瑟的眼瞳慢慢地暗了下来，透露出了危险的信号，像是缓缓地盯紧了自己的猎物，“你知道我不会随便答应你的。”

亚瑟微微抬眼回视斯科特。他抬起手，纤长的手指落在上衣的第一颗白色珍珠圆扣上，指甲油的莓红很衬他白腻的肤色：“当然。”

当斯科特将他压倒在办公桌上，再次亲吻在他的嘴唇上时，他因为桌子有些硌背而微皱了一下眉，但依旧顺从地将白嫩的两条胳膊环在了斯科特的背上。

斯科特毫不客气地再度打开他的牙关，比之前更大力道地搅弄他的唇舌，有来不及吞咽下去的津液顺着嘴角淌下。他的手摸索着解开亚瑟上衣的衣扣。手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料摩挲待过身下人的腰身的胸口。待衣扣都一一被解开了，他这才松开了口。

他看着亚瑟仰躺在他的办公室桌上，因为刚刚的亲吻而嘴唇泛着亮晶晶的水光，脸颊上浮起了一点薄薄的红晕，长长的眼睫毛下，那双透绿的漂亮眼睛正半眯起了望向他。莓红色无袖衬衫敞开了，露出莓红色映衬下格外白腻的胸脯以及纤细而紧实的小腹。

斯科特俯下身贴在亚瑟的劲边，深嗅了一口omega身上散发出的清香。他很喜欢自己弟弟的信息素味道。玫瑰本该过分馥郁的香气被雪松凛冽的冷味冲散了，两者恰到好处的糅合在一起。

——和他弟弟倒是很像。看起来似乎只是一个出身富贵了些的矜娇omega，但又会在有时候露出一种不甘示弱的冷傲。

他接着亲吻舔舐在omega光洁的脖颈，并且顺着往下舔弄在精巧的锁骨和圆润的肩头。他听见亚瑟竭力克制但依旧变得不再平稳的呼吸声。尤其当他亲吻在脖颈、轻咬着喉结舔舐时，能感受到对方压抑地收紧了喉口。他安抚性地用手摩挲着omega光裸了的腰腹，希望能让对方放松下来一些。

当他用湿热的嘴唇含住粉嫩的乳尖吮吸，并且用牙尖轻轻地磨咬时，亚瑟喘息着，难抑地用手指揪紧了他的衬衫后背。斯科特松开被吮吸地挺立红肿起来的乳尖，继而又用舌头舔舐粉嫩的乳晕，弄得乳头一片都湿漉漉地泛起水光，湿红的样子显得愈发的诱人了。

他继而往下舔弄起平坦紧实的小腹，亚瑟紧咬着嘴唇，但他敏感的小腹却难以抑制地上下起伏着收缩抽搐起来。办公室里omega的信息素香气愈发浓烈了。亚瑟受不住地把双腿环上他的腰间，低声催促起来。

他向来是有些不耐烦斯科特做这些前戏的，巴不得赶紧做完了事。只是斯科特每次总能慢慢吞吞地在做之前就折腾半天，非要等到他耐不住催促了才搞下一步。他怀疑斯科特就是不怀好意地想看他憋不住的样子。

“你急什么。”斯科特说着，这才不紧不慢地用手指勾下红粉短裙下的内裤，内裤上已经湿乎乎的一片了，斯科特拉下时看到臀瓣与内裤之间的淫液拉出的半透明的水丝。手摸到亚瑟的股间时，果不其然摸到了一手黏腻。他的手指摸到后穴，在穴口只是轻轻地揉按，就引得后穴穴口收缩着，流出了更多的黏液。

他再度亲吻在亚瑟的嘴唇上，手指在后穴只是草草地抽插扩张了几下，而后便抓着亚瑟的手搭在了他的腰带上，示意亚瑟帮他解开。亚瑟虽然看起来不怎么情愿，但还是照做了。莓红色指甲盖的纤长手指解开了腰带，在拉下裤链后，摸出已经硬挺起来的性器后还轻轻地抚弄了几下。

他的性器在亚瑟已经被后穴溢出的黏液弄得湿漉漉的股间蹭了蹭，而后他掐着亚瑟的腰肢，对准了穴口慢慢地顶了进去。

他们倒是有段时间没有做了，亚瑟有些不太适应地皱起了眉头，下意识地想要扭腰逃离。只是他的腰被斯科特掐着，身下就是硬邦邦的办公桌，实在是无路可退，只能拧着眉头忍受着性器缓慢却不容拒绝地插了进来。

斯科特的信息素是有些呛人的雪茄味道。当斯科特插入他的身体时，信息素也跟着渗入了他的四肢百骸。雪茄味的侵略性实在是太强，令他强烈地感受到了自己正在被一个alpha所占有。Omega的本能在叫嚣着让他屈服，但他自身又有意识地想要抗拒这种本能，这使他的身体在这种强势入侵下难抑地战栗起来。

斯科特并不急于立刻狠干起来。他只是慢慢地小幅度顶弄，同时咬着亚瑟的乳尖吮吸起来。

亚瑟手指揪紧了斯科特的衬衣，拧着眉头眯着眼睛说不清是难受还是欢愉。后穴被完全撑开了，涨得有些难受。但是胸口又被舔吮地引出快感。他讨厌这种快感。但是又有时候无法否认它。

渐渐地，后穴慢慢地收缩适应起来。亚瑟前面的性器也挺立了起来，溢出了些黏液的性器顶端就蹭在斯科特的小腹处。他拿双腿蹭着斯科特腰际，示意他可以动作得快一点。

斯科特凑过去舔他的耳廓，含着他的耳垂在他耳边含糊地低声道：“怎么，想要我快点吗？喊声哥哥来听听。”

亚瑟最烦斯科特在床上玩这一手，咬紧了嘴唇不肯搭理他。

斯科特也不在这个时候再逼他，他知道后面有的是机会让亚瑟嘴里说出点好听的。他开始用力地顶弄起来，每一次进出都会带出后穴里的黏液，有不少顺着臀缝淌落在身下裙摆上和办公桌上，弄得桌面上一片湿漉漉。

办公室里响起了肉体撞击的拍击声，和清晰而黏腻的水声。

亚瑟一开始还能咬着嘴唇，后面斯科特顶撞得狠了，他就根本含不住嘴里的呻吟声，但依旧竭力压在自己的喉口。白嫩的胳膊愈发紧地环住了斯科特的肩膀，紧紧地贴着他，来稳住自己在顶撞中找不到支撑点的身体。性器顶端胡乱地蹭在斯科特的腰腹。

办公室里浓郁的信息素香气几乎要滴出蜜来。

斯科特看到身下的人因为快感而泛起了水雾的眼睛，泛起红晕的脸颊沾染了汗渍，白嫩的肌肤上，细细的汗珠在阳光下显得亮晶晶的。薄金色的短发被微微汗湿了，有几缕黏在额头上。他愈发沉迷地变换着角度更加用力地顶撞起来。

在一次顶弄到底的时候，身下的人忽然猛地颤抖了一下，湿热的后穴也不受控制地猛然收紧了。斯科特再一次用力地撞击在那一点上，并且就着那个地方用性器顶端狠狠地碾磨起来，原本顺从的omega突然急剧挣扎了起来想从他的身下逃离，却是被斯科特再次按紧了腰身。

“不……”亚瑟说话的时候声音都是哆嗦的。

斯科特不容拒绝地压制着他，在他耳边低声道：“放松点，把生殖腔口打开。”

在几次狠狠地撞击和碾磨之后，他终于还是在omega的抗拒中成功地把性器顶端挤进了生殖腔里。生殖腔内更加紧致而湿热。敏感精贵的腔口只是被顶撞一下，就能引发omega无法遮掩的猛烈快感，更不要说腔口被性器顶端强行撑开了。Omega身上的信息素气味强烈的几乎带了点尖锐。亚瑟感觉自己的身体被完全打开了，他颤栗起来，后穴猛地喷涌出大股大股的黏液，前面挺立着的性器也喷出了一股一股的精液，弄得两人的腹部都是一片黏腻。

斯科特看着亚瑟在高潮中失去焦距的湿漉漉的眼睛，在敏感的腔口猛烈抽插起来，引得后穴愈发剧烈地收缩，他接着射入了生殖腔内。腔口被抽插和生殖腔内被射精的强烈快感，又延续了亚瑟的高潮。

生理性的泪水弄湿了他的脸颊，连睫毛上都沾上了泪水。斯科特俯下身去亲吻他脸上的泪珠。

亚瑟好一会儿才慢慢地从高潮的余韵中回过神来。他毫不客气地伸手去推还压在他身上的斯科特：“做完了就起开。”

斯科特顺势抓住他的手，放在嘴边含住了他的指尖。涂了莓红指甲油的指尖就像一个个红得透亮的小果子，泛着酸甜的味道。

亚瑟皱着眉头想要抽回自己的手，警告道：“你别得寸进尺。”

斯科特却是在松手后，一把将亚瑟抱到了地毯上，并且把他以背朝上面朝地的姿势按在了地上。他一边从背后压制着亚瑟，把他本就敞开的衬衣剥了下来，一边似乎是在试图讲点道理：“你看，拍卖会这么重要的场合，只让我做一次是不是有点不太合理？”

被按在地毯上脱去了上衣的亚瑟气得直骂人。

斯科特又接着按着他脱下了他的鞋袜，只留一条沾满了黏液的红粉格子裙堪堪挂在腰际，露出光裸的背脊和长腿，愈发显得具有色情意味。斯科特以后入的方式再一次插了进来，湿软的后穴不受omega想法控制地紧紧包裹了上来，软软地挤压按摩着性器。身下人微微汗湿的背脊在阳光下白得几乎要透亮，斯科特忍不住俯身亲吻亚瑟蝴蝶骨分明的背脊，这个动作也使得他的性器更深地顶入了亚瑟体内，使亚瑟咬紧了嘴唇颤抖不止。

斯科特拿手指摩挲亚瑟柔软的嘴唇，而后双指探入了亚瑟的湿热的口腔里搅弄起来，使亚瑟无法再将呻吟声闷在嘴里。注意到亚瑟竭力将呻吟压抑在自己的喉口，斯科特从后舔舐亚瑟的后颈，吮吸他后颈处的腺体：“别担心，这件办公室的隔音效果很强的。”

斯科特这一次咬着他的后颈顶撞了很久。亚瑟在体内爆发出的强烈快感中意识渐渐地有些模糊了——仿佛意识被包裹进了一片浓雾里，混混沌沌的，只是被斯科特按着趴跪在地毯上，到后面脱力得都快跪不住。朦朦胧胧中，他听见了自己伴随着撞击发出甜腻的呻吟声，和身下黏腻不堪的水声混杂在一起。Omega信息素气味也随着撞击漾出甜腻的波纹。

斯科特将一股一股地精液全部射入他的生殖腔后，这才松开了对他的钳制。亚瑟在再一次的高潮中，后穴涌出的黏液和前端摩擦在毛毯上的性器喷出的精液，弄脏了身下的毛毯。他半天才从快感中恍恍惚惚地回过神来。微张着发出了各种甜腻呻吟的嘴唇边沾着因为嘴唇没有闭合而淌出来的口津，亮晶晶的一片。汗湿而泛红的脸颊上，生理性的泪水也弄得脸颊湿漉漉的，看起来有点可怜兮兮的。汗湿成一缕一缕的金发凌乱地黏在脸颊边和额头上。

尽管亚瑟已经乏力地都快站不起来了，但斯科特并没有就这样好心地放过他。

他被按在落地窗边时，再度用尽力气挣扎起来。尽管办公室所在的楼层很高，正对着窗户望出去只能看到一望无际的天空。但亚瑟远远地看着楼下街上的车水马龙，还是有种街上人随时可能抬头朝这个方向张望的恐惧感。尤其窗外的阳光就照映在他的脸上，和他光裸的身体上，让他有种一切就暴露在外、公之于众的羞耻感。他紧贴着落地窗，乳尖蹭在冰凉的玻璃上，被刺激地挺立了起来，同时这种蹭弄又带来奇妙的快感。他还能看到落地窗玻璃上隐隐反射出的，此时他被斯科特就按在玻璃上操弄的淫靡景象。

他被顶撞地几乎在浓烈地快感中失去意识，嘴里发出变了调的哭腔。脸上分不清是汗还是泪，湿成一片。他隐约有感觉斯科特在他的耳边说了些什么，朦朦胧胧的听不清晰，他下意识地做了回应，嘴里喊了些什么自己也分辨不清了。斯科特再一次射入生殖腔时，他感觉自己的生殖腔连着小腹都涨得有些难受。

他的意识渐渐回神，这才后知后觉地反应过来自己刚刚在斯科特的哄骗下一声声的哭喊哥哥。他气得用已经喊哑了的嗓子大骂斯科特。他倒是也想动手，只是实在是没什么力气了。斯科特也自知有些理亏，好声好气地一边哄一边帮他把衬衫和鞋袜重新穿好，把他抱在腿上用纸巾擦去裙摆和长袜上沾上的黏腻。

“后天下午我让司机往家里绕一趟，然后我们一起去拍卖会。”

“行。你松手，我要回去了。”

“出门把墨镜带上，眼睛都哭肿了。”

“——还不是怪你这个混蛋！！”


End file.
